Angel
by Letselina
Summary: Raven goes to visit Terra...


**Angel  
_Teen Titans One-Shot_**

"Why'd you have to go and be the hero?" her words echoed in the damp, eerie silence of the cave. Cloaked in midnight blue, she wouldn't even let the statue of a young girl see her dark eyes glisten with tears. "You know I will never forgive you."

_"Well, I guess I don't deserve it. I'm really sorry Raven..."_

Raven's head snapped up, her eyes screening over the area. Nothing. "Strange." She could have sworn she heard...

_"You aren't hearing things Raven. I'm... here. Mostly."_

The dark girl shielded her eyes with her forearm, squinting as a bright light emerged from the statue of the girl. After a few moments, the light took a form. "Terra?"

Looking at her hands, the luminous girl looked at herself. She was dressed in a soft white gown, her blonde hair framing her face. Although she was transparent, her smile was still forgiving, confused, and innocent. _"Hello Raven,"_ her childish voice resounded in the cave.

"Terra!" Raven repeated, awestruck. "You're an..." A slender finger pointed behind her.

Terra's head turned slightly, _"Oh."_ A pair of soft feathery wings were positioned on her back, as well as a thin golden halo above her head. _"I really am dead then. Well, I finished my mission. Everyone else... is all right?"_

Raven nodded slowly. "Terra..." she sighed softly, quietly.

_"I'm sorry Raven... What I did was wrong. I don't deserve your pity, anything. I just want to know... that you don't hate me."_ Terra's ethereal voice seemed full of tears, and even a crystalline drop began to form in her cerulean eye.

"Don't cry," Raven whispered. "I don't hate you... I was just..." she closed her eyes, pulling down her hood. "I was so hurt."

_"I know,"_ Terra said quietly. She stepped off the platform which her statue still stood. Looking at the plaque, a small sob escaped her lips. _"You all were so good to me. And what did I do? Stab you all in the back... No... I shouldn't have... I'm sorry."_

"We all... forgive you."

Terra glanced back at her friend, a smile creeping cross her lips. _"Really?"_

"If we didn't, I think Beastboy would force tofu down our throats," Raven chuckled quietly.

Terra laughed too. _"Raven, do you think... do you think Beastboy forgives me? I mean, truly?"_

Raven nodded without hesitation. "Of course. Terra..." she checked to see if anyone else was around, "he loved you."

Terra stifled a sob, a forced smile on her face. _"Raven... Can you... can you bring him here?"_ she spoke between quiet sobs and tears.

"Yes. Will you still be here?" Raven inquired.

_"I will always be here... I just had to learn how to come back... even though I can't really be back."_

Raven smiled softly. No matter how she denied it, Terra was her true friend. She loved her spunk, and her ability to be calm at times - not Starfire's forte. Terra was the first person she was able to confide in... "I'll be back soon." She turned quietly on her heel, replacing her hood.

_"Wait!"_

Raven stopped, looking at the illuminated figure rushing toward her, although her glowing feet never touched the ground. "What is it?"

Terra through her transparent arms around Raven, doing her best to beat her heavenly limitations. _"I'm so sorry."_

"I believe you," Raven nodded, attempting to embrace her angelic friend back. "I'll be back."

* * *

"What's your deal Raven?!" Beastboy said, almost disgusted as he pushed Raven off him.

"You have to come to Terra's cave with me!" Raven said, putting a little magical force in her words, causing Beastboy to lift in the air.

Beastboy fought himself back to the ground through many different animal forms. After both feet were pleasantly planted on the floor, he exhaled loudly. "I'm not going back there Raven. I'll just let Terra rest. She's done enough for us."

"You don't understand," Raven sighed, "There's an angel there waiting for you."

* * *

Terra sat on the platform, staring at her plaque. _A Teen Titan. A True Friend. _They really did care for her. She would be able to rest, knowing Gotham City was back on its feet, and Beastboy loved her.

"Just go in, will you?" Raven scoffed, impatiently.

Terra quickly stood up, brushing her ethereal body off, a sincere look on her face as she watched the entrance of the cave.

"...I don't care what you say! Terra's never coming back!" Beastboy yelled back, stalking into the cave.

Terra cringed at his words, each one painfully cutting into her soul. _"Beastboy..."_

The green changeling looked up, his jaw nearly reaching the ground. "Terra..." his voice wasn't angered anymore, but soft.

_"Hello Beastboy."_ Terra's eyes began to glitter once more with tears.

He ran up to her, attempting to put his arms around her. But his arms flew through, crashing into each other. "You're..."

_"Dead. I'm an angel, BB. Guess there isn't much to do about it."_ Terra spoke as if it was easily said, but the words burned in her heart.

"Terra," Beastboy sighed. "You're really gone?"

_"No! I'll always be with you!"_ Terra cried, a broken smile on her face. _"Please! Don't ever say I'm gone!"_

Beastboy shook his head, "No, I just mean... you can't come back... Fight with us..."

Terra closed her eyes, _"It's okay. I chose this. This was my apology..."_

Beastboy clasped his hands around her transparent one. "We forgive you."

_"I know... And Beastboy..."_

Raven, respectively, turned quietly, leaving the cave for the two lovers privacy. When before she referred to the pair as 'unrequited love' she knew it was far from the truth.

_"I love you."_

Beastboy nodded, "I love you too Terra," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

Terra sobbed quietly, throwing her arms around his neck.

Although she wasn't able to physically exist, Beastboy could feel her warmth, radiating through his body. He did the same, careful not to slip through her body.

_"I'll never leave you."_

"I know," Beastboy whispered.

Terra embraced him tightly, her body merging into his in an aura of light and warmth. _"Tell Starfire I'll miss her glork."_

Beastboy chuckled as the light faded, Terra's voice echoing now only in the depths of his mind. Tracing the stony hand on her petrified body, he let out a sigh, smiling softly. As he wandered out of the cave, he saw a teary Raven sitting outside. "Rae?"

Quickly gathering her composure, she wiping her eyes. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Beastboy grinned, punching her gently in the arm. "Oh, think I won't tell everyone that big bad Raven cries?" he laughed.

Piercing her lips in a frown, she lifted her hand, "Azarath... Metrion..."

"Ahh! I was just kidding!" Beastboy screeched, changing into a cheetah as he ran away.

Raven giggled quietly, peering one last time into the cave. "Goodbye Terra."

_A/N: Now I know this isn't very good, I wrote it last night with some idea of it being just Terra and Raven... And I'll prolly rewrite it, so check it again later to see if it changed. Go ahead, if you're going to flame me, give me a damn reason why it sucks! OKAY! Thanks!  
-Letsy_


End file.
